rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Dragonlance
thumb|right|логотип DragonLance DragonLance (буквально «Драконье Копьё», в России также известна под названием «Сага о Копье») — фантастическая вселенная и книжный цикл, один из наиболее известных в жанре фэнтези. Создателями его являются Маргарет Уэйс и Трейси Хикмен. Среди других авторов — Дон Перрин (экс-муж Маргарет), Ричард Кнаак, Джейн Рэйб, Мэри Кирхофф, Дуглас Найлс и другие авторы. Права на сеттинг Dragonlance принадлежат издательству Wizards of the Coast. Первая книга серии, «Драконы Осенних Сумерек», была написана по мотивам игрового модуля, созданного Трейси Хикменом для TSR, Inc. Визуальный дизайн серии создавался художниками Ларри Элмором, Китом Паркинсоном, Клайдом Кальдвеллом, Джеффом Изли и, с недавнего времени, Мэттом Ставицки. Книги первой трилогии были переведены на русский язык и выпущены издательством «Северо-Запад» в 1994 году; в дальнейшем большая часть опубликованных переводов была выпущена издательством Азбука и его подразделением Maxima. Кринн Кринн ( ) — вселенная, в которой происходит действие «Саги о Копье». Относится к плеяде миров Dungeons & Dragons, входящих в Планарную Сферу. Персонажи thumb|right|200px|Герои Саги о Копье. Рисунок [[Ларри Элмора. Слева направо: Рейстлин, Карамон, Танис, Тассельхоф, Флинт, Золотая Луна, Речной Ветер, Стурм, Тика, Лорана]] * Танис Полуэльф — полуэльф, жених принцессы Лораны, изгнанник. * Рейстлин Маджере — великий тёмный маг с подорванным здоровьем. * Карамон Маджере — брат-близнец Рейстлина, сильный воин. * Стурм Светлый Меч — Соламнийский рыцарь. * Тассельхоф Непоседа — вороватый кендер-бродяга. * Флинт Огненный Горн — гном-кузнец, друг Таниса. * Лорана — принцесса эльфов. *'Китиара Ут-Матар' — воительница, Повелитель Драконов. *'Даламар' — эльф-маг, ученик Рейстлина. *'Золотая Луна' — Принцесса Кве-Шу, жена Речного Ветра. *'Речной Ветер' — Житель Равнин, внук Странника. *'Тика Вейлан Маджере' - Приёмная дочь Отика, жена Карамона Маджере. Библиография Ниже приведены книги, переводившиеся на русский язык. Большинство из них написано Маргарет Уэйс и Трейси Хикменом. В России книги издаются издательством Maxima. *'Маргарет Уэйс и Трейси Хикмен — Трилогия Хроник' # Драконы Осенних Сумерек (Dragons of Autumn Twilight, 1984) # Драконы Зимней Ночи (Dragons of Winter Night, 1985) # Драконы Весеннего Рассвета (Dragons of Spring Dawning, 1985) *'Маргарет Уэйс и Трейси Хикмен — Трилогия Легенд' # Час Близнецов (Time of the Twins, 1986) # Битва Близнецов (War of the Twins, 1986) # Испытание Близнецов (Test of the Twins, 1986) *'Маргарет Уэйс и Дон Перрин — Хроники Рейстлина' # Кузница Души (The Soulforge, 1998) # Братья по Оружию (Brothers in Arms, 1999) *'Маргарет Уэйс и Трейси Хикмен — Второе Поколение' ** Второе Поколение / Когда Мы Вернёмся (The Second Generation, 1995 — сборник повестей) ** Драконы Летнего Полдня (Dragons of Summer Flame, 1996) *'Маргарет Уэйс и Трейси Хикмен — Война Душ' # Драконы Погибшего Солнца (Dragons of a Fallen Sun, 2000) # Драконы Пропавшей Звезды (Dragons of a Lost Star, 2001) # Драконы Исчезнувшей Луны (Dragons of a Vanished Moon, 2002) *'Маргарет Уэйс и Дон Перрин — Отряд Канга' # Бригада Обречённых (The Doom Brigade, 1996) # Кодекс Драконида (Draconian Measures, 2000) *'Маргарет Уэйс — Тёмное Наследие' # Дары мёртвых богов (Amber and Ashes, 2004) # Проклятие мёртвых богов (Amber and Iron, 2006) # Amber and Blood (готовится к выходу) *'Маргарет Уэйс и Трейси Хикмен — Потерянные летописи' # Драконы Подземелий (Dragons of the Dwarven Depths, 2006) # Dragons of the Highlord Skies (2007) # Dragons of the Hourglass Mage (ожидается в 2008) *'Ричард Кнаак — Трилогия Минотавров' # Ночь Крови (Night of Blood, 2003) # Кровавый Прилив (Tides of Blood, 2004) # Империя Крови (Empire of Blood, 2005) *'Джейн Рэйб — Драконы Новой Эры' # Рассвет Новой Эры (The Dawning of a New Age, 1996) # День Бури (The Day of the Tempest, 1997) # Предвестие Вихря (The Eve of the Maelstrom, 1998) *'Джейн Рэйб — Сага о Дамоне' # Падение (Downfall, 2001) # Предательство (Betrayal, 2002) # Искупление (Redemption, 2003) *'Эльфийские нации' # Пол Томпсон, Тонья Кук - Перворожденный (Firstborn, 1991) # Дуглас Найлз - Эльфийские Войны (The Kinslayer Wars, 1991) # Пол Томпсон, Тонья Кук - Королевская кровь (The Qualinesti, 1991) *'Антологии - под. ред. Маргарет Уэйс и Трэйси Хикмена' # Драконы Кринна (The Dragons of Krynn, 1994) # Драконы Войны (The Dragons at War, 1996) # Драконы Хаоса (The Dragons of Chaos, 1998) # Архивы Драконов (Dragons in the Archives: The Best of Weis and Hickman Anthology , 2004) # Драконы Войны Душ (The Search for Power: Dragons From the War of Souls, 2004) Игры thumb|left|200px|Heroes of the Lance Вселенная Dragonlance неоднократно становилась ареной компьютерных игр. Так, в 1988 году вышла консольная ролевая игра «Heroes of the Lance» (Герои Копья) от компании Strategic Simulations. В 1990 году та же компания выпустила целую трилогию игр: «Champions of Krynn» (Защитники Кринна), «Death Knights of Krynn» (Рыцари Смерти Кринна) и «The Dark Queen of Krynn» (Тёмная Королева Кринна). Существует также игровой модуль «Heroes of Krynn», сделанный на основе Neverwinter Nights. По вселенной Dragonlance были созданы несколько многопользовательских игровых миров (MUD). В 1992 году был создан англоязычный ArcticMUD, продолжающий существовать и сейчас. Игроки из России и наши бывшие соотечественники составляют там не самую большую по количеству, но важную по влиянию группу. Среди администраторов ArcticMUD также есть русские. В 1997 году был основан RMUD, ставший первым многопользовательским миром, полностью переведённым на русский язык. Впоследствии он разделился на две ветки — Мир Трех Лун и Серый Камень Гаргата. Экранизация Компании Paramount Pictures, Toonz Animation и Epic Level Entertainment в 2008 году выпустили полнометражный анимационный фильм «Dragonlance:Драконы осенних сумерек». Режиссёром стал Уилл Меньот (мультсериалы «Эховзвод», «Человек-Паук», «Люди-Х», «Охотники за привидениями»). Переводы Переводом первых книг «Саги о копье» занималась Мария Семёнова (автор серии Волкодав) под псевдонимом Галя Трубицына. Ссылки * Официальный сайт DragonLance * Сайт о фильме DragonLance * Официальный Русский сайт (в портале Цитадель Олмера) * Неофициальный русский фэн-сайт * Гид по книгам Dragonlance на сайте Wizards of the Coast * Официальный сайт Трейси Хикмена * Офциальный сайт Маргарет Уэйс * Статья о Dragonlance в «Планарной энциклопедии» * Кадры из игры Heroes of Krynn * Кадры из игры Heroes of the Lance Категория:Dragonlance Категория:Вымышленные вселенные Категория:Книжные серии Категория:Миры Dungeons & Dragons ca:Dragonlance da:Dragonlance de:Drachenlanze en:Dragonlance eo:Dragonlance es:Dragonlance fi:Dragonlance fr:Lancedragon he:רומח הדרקון hu:Dragonlance it:Dragonlance ja:ドラゴンランス ko:드래곤랜스 pl:Dragonlance pt:Dragonlance sv:Draklanskrönikan tr:Ejderha Mızrağı Destanı zh:龙枪系列小说